narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Izuna Uchiha
Info source Name: Uchiha Izuna Ninja registration #: N/A Level: N/A Birthday: February 10th Height: 174.8cm Weight: 55.9kg Blood type: O Personality: Devoted, Harmonic Favorite food: N/A Least favorite food: N/A Wants to fight: N/A Favorite Phrase / Word: N/A Hobby: Training with older brother Graduated Academy: N/A Became a Chuunin: N/A Mission Experience D: N/A C: N/A B: N/A A: N/A S: N/A are the informations from the newest japanese databook? Kurosaki Ichigo 13:56, 7 September 2008 (UTC) citation(?) Where did this info on his name come from? a new naruto handbook? I'm only curios because I noticed the 2nd & 3rd hokages were also given first names but I don't see any citation on where they came from. ItachiZero 03:54, 8 September 2008 (UTC)ItachiZero :the infos are from the new databook, which is only available in japan ;) Kurosaki Ichigo 17:33, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::A scan needs to be provided for citation. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 8, 2008 @ 18:04 (UTC) Ok thanks. but also the picture put up is one of Madara when he was young not Izuna. Izuna had hair like sasuke and a ponytail like Itachi only longer. the pic needs to b changed.ItachiZero 21:48, 19 September 2008 (UTC)ItachiZero Can somebody delete it for me? On the top of the page where it has the uchiha mark and the Sharingan it says Keke genkai. WELL DUH if it says sharingan of course you know its a keke genkai ( exept in kakashi,s case). Vegerot 15:37, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Why? It dosen't affect the text. Jacce 15:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) This is incorrect On the trivia part of the similarities between Obito and Izuna, "They both died in battle after giving up their Sharingan." is incorrect because Obito was about to die prior to giving up his Sharingan whereas Izuna was not about to die. Izuna died because he lacked the Sharingan to stand his own in a battle whereas Obito would have died with or without Sharingan. I will wait for some of the more authorized editors to delete it and if it won't be done, I'll do it. - MadaraU (talk) 08:08, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :May I ask why you would wait for someone else to change it? Why not do it yourself immediately? It is not a controversial edit, nor do you seem uncertain about your information being correct. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't wish it to be considered vandalism how is the correct term on wiki for when stuff are deleted without others agreeing etc? I will delete now, thanks - MadaraU (talk) 08:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::If you can support your edit with valid arguments, you do not have to be afraid of it being considered vandalism. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Note NOTE: Please Refrain From Adding Theories On Who Izuna Is. Untill And Unless Its Confirmed, It Won't Be Put Into Articles, And Since This Isn't A Forum, Its Not The Place To Discuss It. If You Feel The Need To Share Your Theories With Someone, Visit One Of The Many Naruto Forums Out There, All You Have To Do Is Google It. striking resemblance to sasuke? Are you absolutely certain that Izuna resembles Sasuke? I think he looks more like Madara when he was young.. They are brothers what do you expect...and this is no forum Keibatsu (talk) 16:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Increasing the size of the picture where he is with madara It's way too small i can't see into their eyes. No, it's not. Just click to enlarge the picture. And please sign your posts.--Elveonora (talk) 10:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) as of chapter 577 Madara states that Izuna left him his eyes after his death. While in Tobi's and Itachi's story his eyes were taken and he died as a result of that, battling blind on battlefield. Maybe it's a bad translation or something, just found it interesting. --Elveonora (talk) 15:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Izuna meeting death blind in the battlefield comes from the third databook. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I think he means that's all he has of his brother after his death. Like how a person inherits an empire after someones death, they in turn inherit their "power". SusanooUnleashed (talk) 00:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) He could simply mean though in terms of things to make him powerful because Madara seems to be "materialistic" in a sense of the word. To me it's more of "someone dies they're supposed to leave you something physical to make you stronger- my brother left his eyes". Not referring exactly to the time after his death.--Cerez365™ 00:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) There is no reference to the time of Izuna's death. Not at all.Faust-RSI (talk) 06:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : That was just posted, in the same discussion...--Cerez365™ 10:24, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::And? What this has to do with my statement, which was made with reference to original post of this topic and thus to Madara's statement?Faust-RSI (talk) 10:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah that's what you meant. Your response is rather broad and generic there. I assumed the databook claim was what you were disputing--Cerez365™ 10:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was stating my opinion just to add my vote for those who see no changes in Izuna's story after what Madara has said. If I was going to answer the specific post in this topic, I would use ":" and then answer :) Faust-RSI (talk) 11:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I know "Izuna died fighting" part comes from databook ... just asking what it sounds like ... "AFTER Izuna's death, his eyes were left to me" or "All that left from my dead brother Izuna were his eyes" --Elveonora (talk) 14:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Remember that they're talking about family/people leaving stuff behind for them to "inherit".--Cerez365™ 14:40, March 8, 2012 (UTC)